


You're My Little Pissdumpster, George

by 01sushi01



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dominance, Embarrassment, Gay Sex, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis Size, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Voice Kink, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01sushi01/pseuds/01sushi01
Summary: Dream being the pissbaby he is has a piss kink, and wants George to experience it too. George tastes piss for the first time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	You're My Little Pissdumpster, George

"George." Dream turns to George, who is sitting on their bed scrolling through his phone. George doesn't respond, too intrigued by whatever is on his phone screen. "George." He repeats himself, this time with a slight aggressive tone to his voice.

George looks up from his phone. "Yes?" Dream is not impressed by his ignorance. He doesn't answer, and simply takes the phone from George's hand and places it onto the bedside table.

"What is it, Dream?" George looks up at Dream, who moves forward. George is sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet firm on the floor. Their eyes meet and the taller of the two smirks. "Have you ever tasted piss before, George?"

"U-um. No." George replies with a confused look. Dream smiles mischievously and moves his crotch closer to Georges face, looking down at him from where he's standing. Dream unzips his pants, letting them drop to the floor, followed by his boxers.

"Dream what are yo-" Dream makes George stop talking by tilting his head up, nudging his mouth open. Their eyes meet for confirmation and George nods slowly.

Dream slides his cock into George's mouth. George tries to move his tongue to play with the length in his mouth, but Dream growls out angrily, "Don't do that. Not yet."

Before George can nod, Dream pisses in his mouth. He feels the warm liquid hitting his mouth, the taste being a rather odd one. The salty flavour makes him gag in disgust, but he has to do this for Dream. He takes in everything. All of dream's salty and hot urine.

Once Dream is done, he slides his length out of George's mouth and looks at him. "That was pretty hot."

That's when George notices how his simple actions of being a pissdumpster had made Dream hard. "Can I?" George asks, pawing at the erect cock before him. Dream nods and watches the small boy take him into his warm mouth again.

George starts bobbing his head on the length at a fast pace. His hand mirrors the movements where his mouth isn't, stroking Dream's large cock. George looks up angelically, tears pricking his eyes when he starts getting face-fucked by the taller. Just that look in his eyes could make Dream cum several times over. He groans lowly. "You're doing good, pretty piss slut." George blushes at the affectionate words, speeding up his pace.

When Dream thrusts into his mouth, he moves further onto his dick to increase the pleasure he's giving. He feels the tip hitting the back of his throat multiple times. "George, baby..." Dream pants heavily while reaching his hand up, tangling it in George's hair, his legs wobbling slightly.

George feels the grip on his hair tighten. He squints his eyes closed when he feels it all. This time, his speedy actions make Dream release a different kind of liquid alongside his orgasm. Dream watches in amusement as George swallows every last bit of his cum, before he removes his length.

He pulls his boxers back on, then takes a seat next to George on the bed. George looks at him, his face flushed different shades of pink. "You took me so good, George. You really drank up everything." George nods shyly.

Dream notices that George's cock is also in need of some attention. "I think you deserve a reward... For how well you did." George gasps when he feels Dream hands, palming him through the uncomfortable and restraining material of his tight jeans. He nods, leaning again the taller boy.

"You're my little piss slut, aren't you George?" George nods quickly, and soon his jeans and underwear are removed to reveal his little problem.

Dream wraps his hand firmly around George's length, beginning to stroke him slowly, using the pre-cum to aid him as lube. "Tell me you're my piss slut, George." George doesn't respond, his lips forming a tight line and his eyes clenching shut. Dream stops his stroking, removing his hand in a teasing manner.

George whimpers at the sudden loss of contact, trying to create friction by moving his hips around. Dream holds him down so he can't move them any more. "Tell me, George. Then I'll carry on."

"F-fine..." Dream smirks and moves his hand back, repeating the same motions as before. George bites back a moan, trying to get out his words. "I'm your... Piss slut." Dream increasing the speed of his strokes, listening to the beautiful moans escaping George's mouth. At this right, he might come again.

"That's right."

George squints his eyes shut, feeling himself reaching his limit. He grabs into the bedsheet with one hand, holding tightly. Dream notices, he pulls his hand away and George's eyes shoot back open.

He gives Dream a confused look, and opens his mouth but before he can process, he's flipped onto all fours. Dream reaches under George, going back to the stroking actions. He shoves the other hand in front of George's fingers, signalling him to cover three of his fingers with saliva. He does so.

Soon, George feels all three fingers being inserted into him, one at a time. The pain quickly goes away, filling him with even more pleasure as before. He tries to hold on for longer, but he fails to as his back arches slightly while the cum shoots out onto the bed and over Dream's hand.

Dream removes his hands, lowering himself so his mouth is close to George's ear. He drops his voice to a whisper, knowing George likes it like that.

"Instead of pissing the bed, I'll piss inside you, George."


End file.
